


Warm Spots

by Smut_Poet



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/F, Free Verse, Poetry, Smut, Smut Poetry, beronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_Poet/pseuds/Smut_Poet
Summary: Betty Cooper things fondly of a sleepover with Veronica!





	Warm Spots

This woeful feeling is from the warm spots you left behind

Sleepover

Slept over

Eager

Yearning

Longing

 

Midnight glances

Black locks lay on the pillow

Silky

Shiny

And tempting

 

Enticing

Brushing strands from your forehead

Heavenly

 

Sneaking pecks

Secrets

Sorrows

 

Those warm spots linger

And I lovingly remember


End file.
